


The last talk

by pilotchiken



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Inspired by a Trailer, Speculation, Translation, War of the Spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Short epilogue based only on the second trailer of the "War of the Spark".[English version of the "A última conversa".]





	The last talk

The desolated landscape was a mixture of ashes and sparse flames. The very clouded sky brought an omen in the form of an cold wind. A presage of the age of darkness that had begun after the devastation that had spread through multiple realities. The rising chill whipped the bodies of those who dared to remain standing after the final battle.

 

Liliana Vess couldn’t feel that.

Even she realized her integrity, she knew that none of the few surviving familiar members could see her. They wept and comforted themselves only a few feet away. Maybe some of them had sadness because of her, but probably not. She had never really been a friendship to be remembered after...

The death.

How ironic, for a necromancer, to see this moment come to itself and pass almost naturally. Everything seemed the same, but it was not.

Someone appeared at her side. She realized, unlike everyone else, that was someone like her:

"The devastation of battle is the greatest pain a Plane can feel," said The Raven Man. Liliana turned to face him and realized that, although she imagined, she couldn’t hatred him.

"You put me on this Path," she said, searching for the words that must have been impregnated with the anger from which she was deprived. "From the beginning and the end, you guided me as if you were leading a foolish child. Until death.”

The man took his eyes off the landscape and faced the beautiful face of the necromancer:

"Maybe it was, in fact," he said simply.

“Why me? Why all this?” Liliana wanted to know. There was nothing else between her and the chance of understanding. Not her fears. Not even her own body.

"The power of a God," he began. “The power to create worlds and destroy them. A power that had already caused almost the End of Time. It was the kind of power Bolas wished to have back.”

The Crow Man began to walk towards the fire pit far from the familiar Liliana’s group. The necromancer hesitated for a moment to follow him. Her gaze swept over familiar faces. She tried to accept that people had nothing to do with her anymore.

She rushed the first steps that did not echoed on the floor of wreckage:

"I saw a lot of myself in you," said the light hair man. His face also as so distinct that Liliana might call familiar. "An impressive talent, ready to follow the path of ruin I followed.”

He kept talking as they walked:

"In my time I tried to do my best, but my obsession to save the world made me betray everyone who trusted me. In the end, I just became a mighty war machine, powerful enough to end everything up.

Liliana listened to this while trying to imagine what the familiar and mysterious man said, but it was difficult. Had he come from a past as old and powerful as Nicol Bolas was trying to rescue? Had she been a planeswalker like her?

"You, Liliana, have followed the path of selfishness, fear, and manipulation from the beginning," keep saying The Raven Man. "But you've always been honest with yourself, and you've never tried to make others see you that did not exist.”

"And at least, in the final moment, realized that what you wanted to do was the complete opposite of everything you imagined to be."

"And that was my end," the necromancer concluded as the two of them passed through the fire that warmed the survivors. Even if they went through the flames themselves, it would not even warm their clothes.

"But it was your decision that made it possible for the war to come to an end," argued The Raven Man. "If these few survivors can rebuild their lives, it's in part because what you've done.”

"How noble on my part," Vess mocked. "It would have been even nobler if I had really thought of all this when I changed everything. I just had been so angry with myself that I could not bear to wear that mask anymore.”

By this time, the two were already standing in front of a shattered bridge. The valley opened below and the wind blowing even louder there, even if it did not even move the soft fabrics of the necromancer's dress:

"You speak as if you regret that decision now," the man said.

"You should be," Liliana pointed out. "I'm dead now, after all.

"Funny to hear you saying that," he said. "I thought you are very god with the Death."

The woman looked at him and he smiled a little. He stepped forward into nothingness, but his body did not fall into the valley. Liliana watched him for a moment, and then turned her eyes back. The familiar faces were no longer there. She could only go forward now.

And that's what she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to write Lili once.


End file.
